


Reports, Deans And Paperwork

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and James indulge in office sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports, Deans And Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

Nick swore softly as one of his piles of paperwork wobbled alarmingly and threatened to bury him. 

“Do you have all your students still, Cutter, or are some buried in here?” Lester's voice came from the door as he entered and closed it firmly behind him before making his way towards Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes at Lester's comment. “I've already given you my report for the last anomaly.”

“That was a report?” Lester quirked an eyebrow. “Personally I'd call it a memo at best. You really do need to write more than 'The creature came through and we sent it back'.”

“It's true.” Nick grinned as he added, “And you did say you didn't want unnecessary information.”

“That was for Connor.” Lester had his arms folded. “The boy can't use one word when he can ramble on.”

Nick snorted. “I have had to mark his essays.”

“Ah. You have my condolences.” Lester gave a mock shudder. “And for having to deal with the bloody dean.”

A smile tugged at Nick's lips. “Oh? You said you had a meeting with him today, didn't you?”

“I am so happy you remembered.”

“Sorry.” Nick stepped into Lester's personal space and kissed him. “Forgive me?”

“I could be persuaded.”

“I bet.” Nick's hands slid down Lester's back to his arse and squeezed. “How about I suck you off and then shag you over my desk?”

Lester pulled Nick in for a kiss. “It's a good start.” Releasing Nick, Lester strolled over to his lover's desk and leant back against it. Opening his legs slightly, Lester ran a hand over his bulging erection. “I do believe you should be over here, Professor.”

Nick gave a quiet snort before he obliged Lester, pressing another kiss against his lips before dropping to his knees. Nick took his time unbuckling his lover's belt before flicking the button open and easing the zip down. He nuzzled Lester's cock as he dragged both trousers and boxers downwards. 

Lester moaned softly as Nick's lips wrapped around him, his hips bucking as Nick's finger pressed against his entrance. Nick grinned around his mouthful as he hollowed his cheeks to suck and pressed that finger inside Lester. 

Lester groaned and shot his load into Nick's mouth, before slumping against the desk. He didn't resist when Nick's hands positioned him against the desk, arse high and legs spread as much as his trousers allowed. 

Nick's cock pressed against Lester's loosened hole and then slipped inside balls deep. With a hand on Lester's waist and another on his shoulder for leverage, Nick set up a hard and fast rhythm. He could feel Lester's post-orgasm twitches caress his cock and began to pound hard into his lover's willing body as he chased his own sweet release until he gasped and came. 

The two lovers slumped over the desk enjoying the intimacy until a rattle on the door handle and a sharp knock galvanized them into action as they hurriedly made themselves presentable. Lester pulled Nick into a kiss, his voice low in his lover's ear. “I expect you to be waiting for me, later.” He smirked at Nick's expression before he unlocked the door and nodded to Stephen. “Hart.” He looked over his shoulder at Nick. “Maybe you could give Cutter lessons on how to write reports.” With that Lester strolled off, leaving behind him a confused Stephen and a flustered Nick.


End file.
